Topix Dinosaur Forum
A forum on Topix where you can discuss about dinosaurs. It was often considered the main hub of the forum empire until the Topix Dark Ages. The forum can be found here. Creation The forum was created in late 2006, though at the time it was very unpopular. It came close to being abandoned until early 2007, when many contributors such as Wilferre and The King of Britain arived. The forum rose in popularity with many contributors arriving and the forum became very active. In mid 2007, many more users such as Spinosaur King and Christopher Pearsoll arrived at TDF. Unforunatly, just as many contributors arrived, so did some unwanted guests... First Troll Attacks The first troll attacks came from many minor fanboys in mid-2007 such as SpinoX000 and Santa. They began attempting to spam the forum with fanboyism and sometimes insults. Although the trolls did think they were all-powerfull, they were mostly ignored. The Topix Golden Age Due to most of the trolls on the forum being ignored at the time, Topix entered a phase now called the Golden Age. Several of the most reconized contributors today such as Big Al, Spinosaur King (Then called Spino vs Rex XL), Predator X and several others arrived during this time. The forum flourished with a rush of ontopic and active discussions. Several trolls such as Santa left during this time and the forum was almost troll free. The Topix Golden age was the longest peacefull period in the TDF history. The 2008/2009 Troll Crisis From late 2007 to late 2008 the minor fanboy SpinoX000 began to be ignored by most users. This infuriated him, causing him to create many clones of himself in an attempt to take over the forum. Luckily, soon the contributors, led by Lord Vader managed to defeat SpinoX000 and exile him. Unforunatly, the fighting with this crisis gave the contributor Ethan Dino a taste for trolling. He then became a troll himself and using the same strategy as SpinoX000, and attacked the forum. Ethan, however, was much more vicious and insulting than SpinoX000 and sucessfully managed to take over the forum. He then ruled the forum up until early 2009, when a group of rebels led by Lord Vader attacked Ethan and overthrew his empire, ending the crisis. This crisis, however, severly dammaged the forum and would help shape a war later into the next year, and is what many believe to be the leadup to the Topix Dark Ages. Topix War I Almost immediately after the Troll Crisis was resolved, two users named Giganotosaurus Fan and Ohyeah arrived. The duo began spamming and trolling users, however the trolling was only minor and was ignored by many users. This, however, infuriated GigaFan and Ohyeah, who began trolling vicously and ferociously, rising GigaFan to the never before seen troll level, class 10. This resulted in the official beggining of the Topix Dark Ages. PaudieN1 had a suspicion that GigaFan was a bored side of one of topix's contributors, Spinosaur King, due to them both living in Basildon. Paudie believed that if he declared a war, they would have to be constantly changing names, resulting in the suspected true side being revealed. Paudie then declared the war, with no sucess to his plan. This began to convince many that GigaFan and SpinoKing weren't the same until the late stages of the war. In the late stages, the war began to turn into the contributors favour. After being politely talked to by some of the contributors, Ohyeah betrayed Giga Fan and joined the Contributors side. With no one to back him up, Giga Fan knew that openely fighting the Contributors was useless. Instead, he decided to begin impersonating Spinosaurus King, making it appear as though Paudie's plan was working. This resulted in many users believing the two were the same. Only a few, such asOhyeah and DinoFreakUSA still the two were different. Infuriated and disgusted, SpinoKing quickly attacked GigaFan, barraging him with jokes and insults, catching the troll of guard, and defeating him. SpinoKing eventually managed to convince many users that he was not GigaFan, and created the Forum Council to establish peace. Ohyeah was accepted as a contributor, and the war was announced over. Topix War II Only a few weeks after Topix War I, Giganotosaurus Fan returned, this time with an even larger army of trolls. With the return of Wilferrel, the contributors, this time led by Spinosaur King went to war with the trolls. The war was a sea saw battle, up until GigaFan posted trollish invites to come onto topix and troll it. The resulted in many more trolls, such as Texasaurus and Pincus Shain to come and troll the forum. Unfortunatly, the forum-dominating troll Ethan Dino, now under the name Mike Anderson returned to the forum and began trolling more harshly then ever. The war began sliding to the trolls. However, the contributors were much more determined than GigaFan expected. The redoubled there efforts and began pushing back the trolls. SpinoKing barraged Giga Fan with insults, whilst Paudie attacked The Texas Duo and Wilferrel attacked Pincus Shain. Finally, after a week of fighting, victory seemed to have fallen into the hands of the contributors. Giga Fan along with many trolls were defeated and exiled. Unforunatly, the contributors let there guard down, beliving they had won the war. Pincus, who had been hiding his true power,along with Mike Anderson and Texasaurus suddenly began barraged the unexpecting contributors with insults, defeating them in under a day. All of the contributors were exiled, resulting in the defeat of topix and establishment of the largest troll empire in the history of the forum, TrollTopia, ruled under the iron fist of Pincus Shain. Reign of Pincus Pincus ruled the forum with an iron fist all throughout 2009 and into 2010. After the defeat of the contributors, they had established an empire of there own forums, known as The Prehistopian Empire. The empire consisted of Paleo Place, Paleo Insanity and Prehistopia. Unknown the Pincus, who had been ruling topix and a large ammount of other forums for some time know, the contributors were ammasing a rebbelion, in an attempt to free Topix from Pincus. Created by Ernst Udet, and consisting of many contributors such as Spinosaur King, Big Al, Ohyeah and Lord of the Allosaurs. They chose early 2010 to launch there attack, declaring Topix War III. Topix War III In early 2010, the Topix Rebellion launched there attack in a last-ditch attempt to free topix from Pincus. They caught the trolls of guard, sending a few minor trolls fleeing. Soon, Pincus's second in commands The Texas Duo and Mike Anderson stepped in the way. This halted the contributors progress, and a vicous flame war ensued. It was seasaw battle for the most part, with no apperent victor. Soon though, the contributors advantage in numbers began to show. Mike and TTD began to fall back as they were barraged by insults from the determined and morale-powered contributors. However, once Pincus Shain stepped in the way, it was all over. In a matter of hours he sent the contributors retreating back under his barrage of massive insults and racist comments. Topix War III was a victory for the trolls. The Topix Civil War With the defeat of the contributors in the third war, confusion and anger eurupted all over the PE. Many users claimed the others to be traitors, many of these claims being centered on Ohyeah. PaudieN1 nearly begun a flame war with Ohyeah, however the conflict was soon settled by Spinosaur King and Lord of the Allosaurs, after sucessfully re-assuring that no one had betrayed anyone and that they had lost. The situation began to calm down, and activities in the PE began to continue as normal. End of Pincus's Rule Up until January 2010, Pincus had been ruling Topix with an iron fist. However, for reasons unkown, he posted on all forums that he was abandoning TrollTopia, and was going to stop trolling. With pleasure, many of the older users fled back to the forum. Infuriated and outmanned, Mike Anderson and Texassaurus had no choice but to retreat. The return of the veteran users, and arrival of many new users such as Troodon8888 and Enraged Giga resulted in the official end of the Topix Dark Ages. It was not revealed until mid-2013 that Pincus disbanded the empire because he had been sentenced to 18 months in prison for causing a child to attempt suicide. Peace After Pincus left, the forum flourished in one of the few peacefull periods in its history. The forum was active with trolls being ignored, and a large amounts of new users arrived. Aside from the occasional fanboy, the forum was practically troll free. However in early 2011 a large wave of fanboys arrived and newer users began feeding them, driving many threads off topic and causing most older users to leave. The Second Topix Civil War With the departure of many of the older users in early 2011, the forum completely collapsed into chaos. Users began arguing amongst each others, claiming they were responsible and vice versa. Amongst this chaos, some trolls arrived and many of the newer users began feeding them, resulting in the forum being, for a time, unusable. The problem escalated even more with the arrival of a class 8 troll, pissin scot. Scot began trolling users and vicously insulting them, posting insults on Dark-Age levels. Soon, however, Enraged Giga returned and reported scot to topix, were a few moderators passed by and banned him. Scot returned on Enraged Gigas own forum,, were after a quick struggle, he was banned. Enraged Giga, Nitrox and Mattking then established the Topix Republic, ending the civil war. Peace Throughout the rest of 2011, under the simple guidelines of the Topix Republic, the forum was stable and active. Many users stopped feeding trolls, causing most of them to leave. The forum then flourished with peace, and most troll threads being flushed out by the on-topic and active discussions. This period was often considered one of the longest and most active periods in the forums history, only topped by the Golden Ages. However, a minor troll named the experts are mistaken came and began impersonating Nitrox, then known as Neon Drane. Later, Altanative Whatever, called A Plot Device, began doing it as well, though the conflict didn't last long. A religious conflict also erupted in late 2011 between dinotrek27 and the other users. Nitrox and dinotrek27 had been trying to convert many people into Christianity, infuriating many TDF users, the majority of which were atheists. Even many Christians, such as Troodon8888, became mad at Nitrox and his disrespect for other beliefs. Apart from this, there were few conflicts. Unfortunately, with the forum becomming more active, many newer users such as Andrink and Fusionsaurus Rex began arriving in late 2011 to early 2012 who ignored the guidelines set by the republic, resulting in the Topix Cold War. Trolls began growing in number, and other ones returned/picked up their activity (eg Crazy Fish). Topix Cold War It was in early 2012 that many new users arrived, some of them contributors (Paleoworld-101, Dilophosaurus) and some of them trolls (Weinerschnitzel Cranzer, Prime). The new trolls began ignoring the guidelines of the Topix Republic. This resulted in an intense period of unrest between contributors and trolls known as the Topix Cold War, where many of the newer users began "feeding" the trolls which were left to run rampant amidst the chaos. Certain people also begun impersonating trolls such as Giganotosaurus Fan. Most believe that the impersonator of Giganotosaurus Fan was simply Andrink. Meanwhile, Mattking got into an intense conflict with Prime about whether a lion or tiger would win in a fight, and later Weinerschnitzel Cranzer, who supported Prime, and even once claimed that a tiger could beat a Tyrannosaurus. Edaphosaurus supported Mattking in the conflict, however, this in turn brought him into conflict with Zero Percent Wrong, who was insulted by Edaphosaurus after ZPW started becoming friends with Cranzer. This led to many users hating Edaphosaurus. Even Mattking, Edaphosaurus's long time friend, began to dislike him. When Prime and Cranzer left in June 2012, relations between Edaphosaurus and ZPW and the other contributors returned to normal. Bunny Rabbit, at the time a minor contributor/fanboy, supported Mattking in the conflict, although abstained from the fight throughout most of its duration. As it was coming to an end, however, Bunny Rabbit returned to the conflict, again on Mattking's side, and helped drive Prime away. All this tension and trolling finally exploded in early June 2012 with nearly every user leaving. The Topix Republic was "officially" disbanded, and the TDF was "officially" abondandoned. Mattking, Paleoworld-101, DinosaurFan, Enraged Giga, and several others left for Imperial Palace. Since there were few users left, several of the spammers that had arrived in the Cold War flooded the forum and continued trolling, resulting in the TDF becomming abandoned for the first time in the history of the empire. After months of chaos and all the main contributors having left (to Imperial Palace), the Cold War was declared over, and the TDF to be left perhaps for good. Near-Abandonment and the Imperial Palace Age With the end of the Cold War, the forum was nearly abandoned, with only a few users posting, most of them being trolls. Many users thought the age of the TDF is over, as trolls have flooded the forum. While some new users came in, most of them left due to the mass trolling. Certain users like Tyranna2 stayed and tried to drive off the trolls, but for a while it was of no use. Imperial Palace took over as the dominant forum. On Topix, the main trolls were Rexby, Coprolite, Crazy Fish, Bunny Rabbit (now Doctor Facepalm), and Altanative Whatever, with other, more minor trolls, such as the experts are mistaken and Mike Anderson, now known as Slappy, returning to troll. Eventually, it was revealed that Coprolite was simply Tyranna2 trolling under a different name. A contributor, named JMD, along with minor fanboys, like coelophysis for example, also came and posted. JMD was referred to as 'junior' by the trolls. He had originally been an ally of Doctor Facepalm, but they began flaming each other after JMD seemed to side with Coprolite, an enemy of Crazy Fish, AW, and Doctor Facepalm, even though JMD has stated that he never was friends with Coprolite. JMD was notorious for many times stating that he was going to leave the forum, but coming back after a couple of days. JMD trolled occasionally on the forum, though not as much as the main trolls, mentioned above. Doctor Facepalm left on December 2, 2012, and came back in late December 2012 as a contributor, while AW and Crazy Fish halted their trolling shortly afterwards, although Coprolite didn't stop & continued flaming other trolls. JMD, finally, had left permanently in January 2013, as a 2011 troll, named Rexby, arrived again and was more powerful than ever. Although originally thought just a fanboy, Rexby began to troll by February 2013 by spamming many threads, as well as flaming contributors. Rexby quickly got into a flame war with Coprolite, who had at first been his friend. In April 2013, another fanboy named Raptor216 appeared, but disappeared quickly. By February 2013, with Coprolite constantly blasting random insults at him, Rexby began to post less and less.... Revival With the TDF having been mostly abandoned, many contributors left the forum for Imperial Palace. Although some users, such as Tyranna2 continued to feed the trolls by insulting them, as well as themselves trolling under different names, they mostly left. In April 2014, a new user, named Oasegenggam, fought Rexby, and (barely) defeated him. During the spring and early summer of 2013, however, many users began returning after nearly a year of abandonment. However, many of the contributors' hoped for reviving the TDF were crushed as Oasegenggam began progressing into a more and more persistent troll as the summer of 2013 went by. Oasegenggam and Australia Forum Crisis In early August 2013, a large flame war began between the contributors and Oasegenggam, alongside a few other trolls. The flame war completely destroyed the brief stability that had started only weeks ago. The flamewar stretched all the way through August 2013, and while the contributors outnumbered Oase almost 4-to-one, Oase's stubbornes and refusal to give up ensured that the flamewar remained even. Finally, in late August 2013, Oase declared he would stop trolling and begin contributing. Initially, many users believed Oase would stop his trolling. However, after only a few days several users claiming to hail from the "Topix Australia Forum" came and began trolling fiercely obscene and sexual content; their comments were the 2nd worst TDF had seen, worse even than troll comments from the Dark Ages. The worst was Rexby's. Meanwhile, fanboys, like Raptor216, arrived in September 2013, although most, including Raptor216, left late in the month. As the people from the Australia Forum continued flaming in September 2013, Oase became a troll once more, although as soon as he restarted trolling, he began to fade away. Coprolite, Paleoworld-101, and PAZB attacked the users from TAF (Topix Australia Forum) on their own forum, although they continued to troll. "Extinction" On September fifth of 2013, raptorialhawk declared, on both Topix and Imperial Palace, that TDF was dead. Though many users, such as Spinosaur King have argued that the Topix Dinosaur Forum has already been dead for a long time because of a lack of administrators and the fact that trolls are attracted to the forum, the community finally came to agreement that TDF was dead after the declaration. There are still infrequent posts on TDF and Tyranna2 (as Coprolite) has also posted, but all discussion is dead. Raptor216 reappeared in September 2013 and began making fanboyish comments, stating that paleontology was just about digging up bones and was not really science, but Paleoworld-101, infuriated, chased him away. Oase gradually made less and less posts until he nearly stopped in December 2013, and the TAF users left TDF. A new fanboy/troll called "gigantoraptor for ever" has also appeared, though it is not certain whether "Minty Chick", who posts from the same location, is really GFE (gigantoraptor for ever) or a separate person. In early January 2014, Oase returned to posting frequently and has resumed trolling yet again, while fanboys like coelophysis have also come back. However, Oase stopped posting again, in mid-January 2014, and newer contributors, like Pale0Guy, are starting to flush out fanboys, such as coelophysis. Some users, like Fegelein, think that this may actually be the end of the abandonment of Topix. Ironically, he was one of the many trolls at the start of TDF's abandonment, and it was caused partly by him.